STG Review of the Relay 314 Incident and Its Implications
by Slothlordking
Summary: A report of the Relay 314 Incident and its impications
1. Chapter 1

STG Review of the Relay 314 Incident and its Implications

Honoured readers, with this report I will attempt to disclose the facts of the Relay 314 Incident. I will also attempt to outline the implications that the discovery of a new spacefaring species could have on Council policy. To gain a full perspective I have referenced sources from both sides of the conflict.

As anyone who has read the Turian reports should know it was the 14th pirate suppression flotilla of the 5437th squadron that first encountered the humans. Coming across a trio of strange ships attempting to activate relay 314 the Turian officers assumed that they were illegal settlers and promptly opened fire. One of the ships managed to jump to FTL but the other two were scuttled.

Upon rescuing the survivors the Turians quickly realised that they were dealing with a new species and, predictably, requested orders on how to proceed. As the request was being bumped up the Hierarchy towards the local Primarch, a pugilative force of human ships attacked the flotilla, destroying several ships before being repulsed. This settled the matter for the Primarch who promptly organised an invasion force.

Unknown to the Turians was the fact that the human ships in question came from Shanxi, a small independent system on the edge of the Skillian Verge. The discovery of the mass relays had been kept secret from the major human faction by the military dictator of Shanxi, one General Williams.

Terrified of the political and military pressure that would fall on him if knowledge of the mass relays reach the major human factions, General Williams ordered the assault on the Turian flotilla. One can only assume that he had hoped that a show of force would scare them off.

The invasion began as soon as the Turian fleet located Shanxi. With their usual efficient the Turians soon steamrolled over the local forces and Williams was forced to surrender. Although the local forces had been eradicated the Turian fleet found itself frequently harassed by human mercenary pilots, many of them attempting to rescue civilians trapped in the system. The Turians settled in and fortified the system and before long even the spotty and unorganised resistance provided by the mercenaries disappeared.

For three months the three major human factions, The Achenar Empire, The United Earth Federation and the Alliance of independent Systems argued and debated about what action was to be taken. It is quite possible that they would still be arguing if an ambitious Senator by the name of Hock had not marshalled his forces and attacked Shanxi. Not wanting the Empire to gain political support the Federation fleet followed shortly.

In short the Turian forces were routed completely and driven from the system. The different human factions basked in the glory of their triumph, before promptly starting a new battle over control of the system.

Once new of the defeat reach the Turian High Command they quickly geared up for a full scale interstellar war the likes of which had not been seen since the krogan rebellions. Luckily for everyone members of the Alliance diplomatic corps managed to get into touch with Citadel Officials. These diplomats laid their case before the council, who ruled (two to one) against the Hierarchy.

In due course a peace treaty was brokered, the Hierarchy was forced to paid reparations and the Council races now have a new problem sitting on our doorstep.

This concludes my review of the Relay 314 Incident. Next I will discuss its implications.


	2. Chapter 2

Implications

Before I begin my analysis of the implications of this new species among us I would like to make a blunt statement that may offend any alarmists, doomsayers or armchair warmongers who get their grubby little hands on this report.

The humans are not, I repeat, NOT a threat in any way, shape or form, whether economic, scientific or militarily to any of the individual council races, let alone to the council as a whole. The reason for this should be blindingly obvious to anyone with knowledge of the history of the remnants of the old Krogan Empire in the terminus systems. The largest human factions cover barely a few thousand systems after all. There are charities with more in Asari space!

That being said only an idiot would deny that that their presents on the galactic scene will have a great many effect and we at STG will be hard pressed to neutralise some of the negative ones.

The first, and possibly most important change that the humans bring is their strange form of FTL. While less reliable and riskier than conventional Eezo drives, their "Frame Shift Drive" is undeniably faster and has more range. However it is easily intercepted and traced, which is impossible for conventional drives. As well as that it is still much slower over long distance than travel by Mass Relay. As such it will most likely be adopted by fast response military or rescue teams as well as short range traders in safe regions of space. As such this is largely a positive change that should save lives and stimulate the economy.

The second change that will occur before too long is the new playground for mercenaries, pirates and organised crime. For over a thousand years the only places in known space that such people could operate to any significant degree was the remnants of the old Krogan Empire in the terminus systems, or the frontier worlds of the Attican traverse.

Now large merc companies such as the turian Elanus Risk Control are preparing to muscle in on the Human Bubble. Smaller firms such as the batarian Blue Suns have already begun making a name for themselves. Piracy and criminal syndicates were already rife in human space before the Human Turian war. It should not surprise anyone that the situation deteriorated since then. The inevitable increase in power and scope of these syndicates and mercenary companies, as well as the civil unrest that they will cause in citadel space itself, is worrying to say the least.

My recommended course of action is targeted neutralisation of connecting agents in the larger groups, this should prevent them from gaining too much influence. Covert appropriation of assets and destruction of resources should also help to disperse them. Anyone interested in likely candidates for our attention should refer themselves to my analysis of suitable targets.

The final issue is more one of potential than probability. The human race, though disjointed and far more interested in screwing each other over than any kind of unity, is the equivalent in total population, and more importantly technology and combined military force to any of the council races, or indeed the terminus systems. Any attempt at total war on the whole of the human race would be bloody and vicious and nobody would come out of it intact. The terminus systems would certainly take advantage of any chaos in citadel space. Because of this we should move assets into place to support improved relations and joint ventures between human factions and the turian hierarchy. We cannot allow them to go to war.

This concludes my review.

" _The Wheel Turns. Either thou shall be moved or thee shall be crushed under the weight of ages."_

The Eternal Cycle

Chapter 1

Verse 1


End file.
